


Rooftop Prince

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: Block B
Genre: F/M, Love Story, Marriage Contract, Romance, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: The worse reality can fade beyond a dream...When you meet the one that is fated to love you...





	1. Admiring the Rooftop Prince

[Jeong Ae Len's p.o.v.]

I sat in class near the window peering outside. By end of the month I'll be the first in my family to ever graduate from high school. I know that I should be excited about that fact but my heart feels empty.

Why you ask- simple- the guy that I had a crush on for four long years strong will never know how I feel about him. His name is Kim Yu Kwon and he will never know the truth of my heart because I will always be the cowardly girl watching as he rests his eyes sitting on the Rooftop.

Did I forget to mention that he's the crown prince of Korea? Plus even if I did tell how I felt he would probably reject me for royal matters besides the fact that I am the weird girl always following him around. He'd probably have to get married to a noble woman or a princess- no girl like me would ever actually have a chance with someone as regal and elegant as him.

Nonetheless every time he'd flash that brilliant smile my heart would began to beat uncontrollably and I'd feel like I would faint from his intense stare. Why did falling in love have to be so hard? Why couldn't I have fallen for a normal guy that could except my feelings for him? Why?

Sighing deeply I pulled my eyes away from the window and peered down at my empty-spaced paper. I knew that I had to get over him but the thing was how. How can I get over my so called first one-sided love?

Kring kring kring! The bell rung and I hurriedly stood up and gathered my belongs. If I made it in time I'd be able to see him on the rooftop again today. Smiling brightly I ran out of the classroom and headed to one of the exits leading to the rooftops.

When I made it up there I was completely out of breath. I looked down at my feet as I tried to catch my breath. When I peered up at him he wasn't alone. The school's known Queenka was smiling up at him with a card in her hand. It looked like a confession card as he peered down at her.

He had a smile upon his face but his eyes said something totally different. I watched as he rejected her kindly. She still kept her smile on her face but it was only filled with disappointment and hurt. My heart sunk just like hers had the moment he had rejected her.

I knew that I shouldn't excepted much- that my fear was my truth. I hid as she made her way to my direction brushing pass me with tears in her eyes. I watched as she disappeared down the stairs. I felt like everything was my fault- like I had hurt her heart instead of him and it bothered me. I heard Yu Kwon sigh and focused my attention back to him.

He so looked dejected that I wanted to run from my hiding spot and hold him in my arms. Soon he was going to graduate and right after he was going to his rightful place on throne of Korea. There would be no place for love for him. I felt like apart of the burden in his life. Here I was spying on this man all the time while he probably needed someone to talk to.

Shaking my head of such thoughts I turned to leave when I heard my name being said in a slight worried whisper. I froze not really sure if he was calling me or not. I turned so that I was facing him. I jumped back as I realized he was right in front of me with a worried expression written upon his handsome features.

"Ae Len... can we talk?" Yu Kwon whispered to me. Shock was written all over the entire length of my body. My four year long crush- crown prince of Korea wanted to talk to me- his most personal stalker. I had to blink a couple of times to make sure I was not dreaming. Then I nodded my head in response and instantly his frown changed in to a firm smile.

* * *

[U-Kwon's p.o.v.]

I disliked the fact that my heart turned so many sweet girls away from it. It wasn't my fault that I fell head-over-heels in love with my stalker. Jeong Ae Len just spoke to my soul no matter crazy that sound when I speak it out loud. She just did and I can't seem to explain it.

On a huff I went up to the roof only to be greeted by the presence of  school's Queenka, Min Hi Rae. She was a cute girl that had everyone wrapped around her perfect little finger. Don't get me wrong- she isn't a bad guy- she's actually nice to everyone and that's what I admired most about her.

She nervously handed me her confession card and I looked over her gentle words. However I already knew the answer my heart would give her. I gently turned her down watching her smile dissipate just a little. She whispered her thanks and good-bye before turning on her heels and disappearing down the stairs.

I sucked on a breath and called out to Ae Len. I knew that she was watching us the entire time. She would always follow me here after classes were done for the day and draw in her favorite sketchbook. I always wanted to go up to her and ask her what she was drawing but I was too afraid that I'd scare her away if I did. Her warmly presence was too calming to lose and I needed her calming presence in my hectic royal life.

My mother expected me to get married after I graduate from high school. The only good part about that is that I can choose my own bride- no arranged marriage for me. So I thought of a plan to get the girl hurt yearned for before it was too late and I lost her forever.

"W-what do you want to talk about Yu Kwon-sshi?" Ae Len voiced nervously to me. My heart was slowly shattering from the way she formally said my name. I soon hoped to changed in to just Yu Kwon with love and affection.

"What are you planning to do after high school?" I asked her to try an avoid the awkward atmosphere. She eyed me curiously before she uttered a response to the question.

"I-I'm not sure. Why do you ask?" she slightly stuttered her reply. She was really adorable when she was flustered.

"Would you go with to get ice cream so we can chat more privately there?" I offered her generously praying to God that she'd agree to go with me.

"Mullon ijyo..."  she smiled at me like the angel I fell hard for. I took her hand in hers not caring if she was comfortable with it or not. As we walked she gradually held my hand tightly in her grasp. We made it to the ice cream parlor.

I opened the door for her and she walked in with me trailing behind. I lead her to a booth in the back from other people's prying eyes. We sat down across from one another in silence before I decided to utter the words I would be surprised to even dare to speak.


	2. Contract of Minds

[Jeong Ae Len's p.o.v.]

I fiddled with my hands and played with my fingers nervously sitting across from my crush- the crown prince of Korea. I still couldn't believe the fact that he knew that I was hiding the entire time watching him diligently from the shadows of the wall that surrounded him. I felt so bad now that I actually thought back on my rude intrusive actions.

The uncomfortable silence between us was starting to kill me on the inside. I didn't know if I could take much more of this. My stomach was slowly filling up with nerve-wrecking butterflies before he decided to speak to me once more.

"I have an agreement that can help both of us out-" Yu Kwon smiled at me.

"W-what kind of agreement?" I slightly stuttered from shock at his seemingly random words.

"An agreement where you become my wife..." Kim Yu Kwon, the known Rooftop Prince, stated as if it was the simplest thing in the entire world.

"M-mwoya!" I exclaimed from the shock of the statement while just gave me his innocent signature smile. I was turning in to a melting pool at the moment. Out of all the girls here at school he chose his stalker to be his wife. What was wrong with him?

"You're probably wondering why I chose you out of all of the girls here at school- they were way too suffocating unlike my little stalker here who allowed me to breathe even though she watched my every move- but that's not the point at hand- I need to get married and your family needs financial stability- am I right?" Yu Kwon explained eyeing me the entire time like some kind of predator after its prey.

"H-how'd you know-" I peered him in utter shock.

"About your family's situation- I am the crown prince and I have many ways of obtaining information- now I want you to sign this contract I had drawn up-" Yu Kwon explained farther but I interrupted him.

"Jamkkan, don't I get a say of what goes on to it?" I cut him off once more glaring at him but all he did was smile at me. He placed the document in front of me sliding it across the table as he does. Was this for some sort of revenge? Did he not know how badly I've dreamed of becoming Mrs. Kim Yu Kwon?

"Let's restate this situation- you are my little stalker, Jeong Ae Len and your family needs financial stability- dare I say more?" he teased, leaning foreword as he handed me a blue-inked pen.

"N-neh, I understand..." I stuttered slightly from embarrassment. Who knew that the crown prince could be such a sly devil?

"Good. Sign your full name please on the places that ask for it." he smirked at me as I had no choice but to comply. I signed the document on a nervous sigh.

This was not going to settle well with my overbearing mother. I could see it now- me getting chased with a broom for being engaged so young. Ah great! Might as well plan for my funeral as well!

* * *

[U-Kwon's p.o.v.]

I woke up after a long night of spending time with my beautiful fiancee. It's been at least one month since I sort of proposed to Ae Len. We have already graduated from high school. The day after we became officially engaged we went to see my future mother-in-law. To Ae Len's surprise her mother was astounded that she even dating someone.

I chuckled at the cute pout she made and flushed cheeks she had when her mother said that to me. Then after that I took her to my parents who were ever so happy to meet their soon-to-be daughter- in-law.

I got up from my bed and head in to the bathroom. Today we were getting married and I couldn't be more exited about it then I am right now. I took a shower and got out then dressed. Once I was happy in the attire I was wearing I grabbed my car keys and headed to over my family's palace. After arriving I got out my car and head inside. My mother and Ae Len's mother were awaiting my arrival.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Umma, Ommoni." I greeted cheerfully with a big cheesy grin pasted upon my lips.

"Just get ready for the ceremony. You can't keep your bride waiting forever now can you?" My mother said shaking her head at me.

"I guess not when she has two wonderful ladies looking out for her. Excuse me while I prepared for the best day of my life." I mused happy about the day ahead.

"So cheesy as always." Ae Len's mother added as I began ignoring their presence. I entered my old bedroom or chamber whatever you would prefer to call it and got ready for my wedding. I could only imagine how beautiful Ae Len would appear as she waltzed down the isle to me. My heart fluttered at the thought.

Once I felt everything was in order I head to the hall were the ceremony would take place. A lot of our classmates were their. Even the girls I turned down who were hurtled together in tears. It was almost laughable but I choked my laughs back as the cue music started letting everyone know that the bride was coming started up.

Everyone stood up as they spot the bride at the archway of the grand hall. She was so beautiful even though I could not see under her veil that our mothers forced her to wear. First time in a long time I felt nervousness build inside of me.

She was like a bright moon angel as every eye in the hall followed her subtle movements. It was as if she was gracefully gliding across the floor to me. She reached a hand to mine when she was in reach and I gladly took her small hands in my own.

The ceremony had finally begun. Flash here and a flash there, people were taking pictures of us as we said our vows to one another. I was surprised that neither of us messed up our vows from the nervousness we both shared.

When we were to kiss I lifted up her veil revealing her flushed face. She was blushing so hard because this was going to be her first kiss ever. Smiling- no smirking at her cheekily I leaned in to place a chaste kiss upon her thin pink lips slowly turning it in to a small makeout session that only she, the priest, and I knew about.

We parted ways as the guests and our family members shouted in joy and congratulated us. I took Ae Len's- my wife's hand and lead her out of there to the ballroom where our reception would be taking place. We were announced husband and wife as I lead her to our table. I helped her sit down before joining as the music for the night began to play. I knew that I will have a long fulfilling life with the woman I've come to love forever by my side.


	3. Honeymoon for Two

[Jeong Ae Len's p.o.v.]

I still could not grasp the fact that I had indeed married my high school crush. It all seemed like a dream made up inside of my head. Sighing I peered up at Yu Kwon as he kissed our mothers on their cheeks. We were outside about to get ready to go on our honeymoon.

We were going to Haeundae-gu, Busan since I've never been there before and I was overly excited about it. Yu Kwon walked my way after saying his bye to his proud father. He took my hand in his as I waved at our guests and family before he helped me get in to the limo that would take us to his car.

He had decided to drive us their himself without our parents' prior knowledge. I chuckled as he followed in behind me. We waved one last time to everyone before the limo driver got the go ahead to leave.

It wasn't long before we were inside Yu Kwon's expensive car. Through my excitement I kept fiddling with everything inside the car to the point that he was forced to hold my hand to keep me still. I pouted at him as he drove but he ignored me and my best pouting face.

I sighed deeply before resting my eyes until we arrived in Busan. I felt as Yu Kwon nudged me on my shoulder waking me up from my slumber. I rubbed my eyes to see clearer. I peered at my husband blushing in embarrassment. I hoped that I hadn't snored while I took my nap. If I did- that would be the death of me.

He got out of the car and then came to my side and helped me out as well. I glanced at our surroundings to find that we were at a nice sized condo deep in the city. Smiling- no smirking at me, Yu Kwon wrapped an arm around my waist as he lead me up the steps leading to the condo. He unlocked the door and lead me inside. It was huge and nicely decorated.

I left his side and instantly went looking for the master bedroom. I found it and immediately jumped upon the bed. It was comfortable that I sunk in to it like water. I closed eyes feeling as Yu Kwon slide on it next me.

I could tell that he was staring at me so I opened my eyes and peered at him, a deep blush burning my cheeks. Our wedding night came in to my mind as I quickly got up and pulled him from the bed kicking him out of the room so I could wash up for us go touring around the area.

When I was done I met Yu Kwon in the living room. He had cleaned himself up in the other bathroom. He smiled at me causing my heart to flutter inside my chest again. I hated feeling this way around him when he probably didn't even feel the same way about me.

Lost deep in my thoughts I didn't noticed as my overly excited husband dragged out of the condo and in to his awaiting car. I solemnly seethed at the realization that he'd probably never love me the way I loved him. It hurts my heart to even think about it.

* * *

[U-Kwon's p.o.v.]

After a long boring and tiresome day I was stretched out on bed that I'd be sharing with Ae Len. I knew that I could have slept in the other bedroom but I preferred sleeping next to my beautiful wife. Why- I am in love solely with her-the essence of her being. I love everything about her- from how nervous she gets from my glance to how flustered she becomes from my closeness. It's so amusing- she's so amusing.

Sighing heavily I listen as the door to the bathroom is opened then closed. I know that it's her. She's probably surprised that I'm even sleeping next to her in the first place.

"Yu Kwon-ah..." she whispers my name like sinful silk. I have to do everything in my power not to attack her where she stands. Maybe sleeping in here was a bad idea from get go.

I sat up to peer at my lovely wife and find that I am surprised at what I see. I admired what she had on- a simple silk white nighty that stopped just below him her cute little butt. She was sinful- so desirable- that I groaned from just glancing at her. What was she trying to do to me? Kill me? I highly accept that fate if it is by her hands only.

"Ae Len- what are you wearing?" I huffed out in deep breaths as I tried to remember that she was still innocent of any man's touch. But this one girl drove me to the brink of my mere existence and it drove me insane.

"Y-you don't like it- I-I'll go chan-" she stuttered nervously but I got up from the bed and grabbed her arm before she could run back in to the safety that the bathroom possessed.

"I never said that my little stalker... Let me kiss you Ae Len..." I whispered huskily to her filled with a burning desire that only she could sate. I peered down at her in to her nervous brown eyes before brushing my lips against hers in a loving caress that began to turn in to a fierce blazing hunger.

I deepened the kiss lifting her feet off the floor as I wrapped them around my waist. I had lost to the inner demon within me. Tonight we would become one in sync with one another.

I walked over to the bed as lips danced against one another. She was inexperienced in more ways then one so everywhere my tongue glided hers followed it to learn. I placed her against the bed as I pulled my lips from hers. I could see the fear and worry in her brown orbs before I gently attacked her jawline down to her neck and all the way down to her stomach. She began whimper underneath me as her body cried into the passion of my kisses. 

Once I reached her womanhood she stared down at me nervously. I touched a finger to her covered parts that were dawned silk panties and she whimpered as I started to rubbed her in circles. Her chest heaved up and down as I slid my finger into her panties continuing to make circles against her sensitive parts.

I chuckled at her confused expression I climbed back on top of her as I removed my finger from her panties. Through all my lust I hadn't chance to taste. However I knew that would rectified later on sometime when she comfortable with my lips on her most sensitive parts. My lips touched hers once more as I playfully sucked and nipped her bottom lip. I wanted her so bad that it hurts me just thinking about it.

I removed her silk panties and then slid my boxers down. My penis was well aware of what it wanted as it stood erect to attention. She shuttered as I kissed her as she wrapped her legs around my waist once more. Within seconds I had thrusts in to her sitting there letting her adjust to my size.

After a slight whimper of encouragement from my lovely wife I started to move inside her tight-spaced core. She bit down hard on my bottom lip as she slowly became a moaning mess underneath me. My body quaked with an internal thirst I never knew could be sated until I fell for her and only her.

I broke the kiss again as she dug her nails in to the flesh of my back as she cried out my name. I could feel as myself coming to my peak as I rocked faster inside her. Soon a white-hot heat passed through my entire body as I climaxed spilling my seed inside of her.

She soon joined me as I place gentle chaste kisses against her forehead, eyes, nose, and finally her lips. I peered down at her tto see her sweetly smiling at me before dozing off to sleep underneath me. I was too tired to even pull out as I laid beside her pulling her closer to my body as I too drifted off to sleep.


	4. The First Sign of Love

[Jeong Ae Len's p.o.v.]

We arrived back to Seoul intact with no bodily harm to our persons. Today I was moving in with my new husband and I was already excited. I was excited for the most part because we will have something that is our own... our home...

"Are you ready wifey?" Yu Kwon asked as we were near our destination which was our new home.

"D-deh... I am..." I slightly stuttered as I stared out the passenger's side window.

"Wow! My parents' weren't kidding about this whole grandchildren thing." he mused as we finally pulled up to our new home. I peered in the direction his eyes landed to find that I was shocked by what I saw.

"Did they have to get us a house this big? I would've been fine with a two bedroom-" I exclaimed as I peered at the house that would become ours in a matter of seconds. It was more of a mansion than a house. Seriously, we did not need a home that huge.

"Neh. I think Umma ha a final decision in where will we live." he chuckled lightly before getting out of the car and coming to my side and opening the car door for me. I got out pouting as I thought of how hard it was going to be for me to clean the entire place. The 'perks' of being a wife- his wife...

"Come on, let's go inside. I still a little tired from the drive." I voiced gaining the courage to explore our castle.

"Mullon ijyo. I don't want the mother to future children tired before they even arrive-" he said as grasped my left hand in his.

"Yah, Byuntae! Let's just go inside already." I beamed at him slightly dragging him to the front door. He laughed at me as we made it to the door. I was about to opened it when the door opened before I had the chance to. My mother stood at the door smiling at us.

"Their here!" she hollered to whoever was inside the house with her.

"Umma!" "Ommoni!" we shouted at her at the same time as his parents came to the door.

"What are you two doing? Get inside and see this place for yourself." Ommoni smiled at us moving aside so that we could enter our home.

"Ahh, Ommoni this house is so beautiful but we-" I started once I saw some of the interior design inside before Yu Kwon interrupted me.

"Would've rather had a smaller home for our small family." Yu Kwon added as cut off what I saying to his mother.

"D-deh what he said." I stuttered a little as he held my hand tighter for reassurance.

"Well I- no we- want a lot of grandchildren-" Ommoni cutely pouted at me. I could see where my husband go his cute and adorable side from.

"Yah! Umma stop embarrassing my wife!" he defended me earning laughter from the elders. I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks from embarrassment.

"Aigoo, my son's so protective already." Ommoni teased him as he playfully glared at her.

"Appa get your wife before she has us blushing up a storm." Yu Kwon whined to his father.

"Will do. Well we will be going now. Ladies..." his father agreed with him gathering the attention of the now pouting elder women in the house. I chuckled at them as Yu Kwon wrapped his around my waist pulling me closer to him.

"Bye daughter-in-law, son." "Later son-in-law, sweetie." our mothers said there bye to us at the same time heading out the front door with his dad trailing behind them. We waved bye to them as they left.

I removed myself from Yu Kwon embrace once they were gone I left Yu Kwon standing there alone to find the master bedroom. I found it up stairs and straight down the hall. I opened the door and found myself gawking at the room. However once my eyes landed upon the bed I thought was in heaven. Or at least that was my perspective until Yu Kwon came behind me and picked me up.

He carried me to the bed tossing me on top of it with him on top of me. I chuckled at him as he placed gentle kisses against my cheeks, nose, forehead, and lips until he kissed his way down to my jawline and neck. I wrapped my head around his neck as he kissed my lips in a chaste kiss. One day he will tell me how he really feels about me. One day...

* * *

[U-Kwon's p.o.v]

A few weeks have passed by. Ae Len and I have been getting along fine. Okay more like she blushes or stumbles over his words every time I try to talk to her. Or simple fact that the moment she sees me when I'm not asleep has her running in the other direction. Away from me!

I know that she's a very shy person and all but it's killing me deep inside. I don't think I can go on like this for much longer. I don't why she's so embarrassed to be around me.

I'm starting to think that maybe I've done something wrong. At least I don't think that I have. I'm not really sure about though.

I sighed sitting back on the sofa located in our living room just as Ae Len came through the front door. The TV is blaring blurred images before my clearly frustrated mind. My eyes fall on her when she walked past the area of the house I'm in.

She's dressed in a cute yellow sundress, at least I think it's a sundress. I don't know anything about women's fashion. At all.

There's she goes again, trying to ignore my presence again. It sickens me to the core to think that I might have caused a rift to grow in between us so soon in to our marriage. I hate that. I curse the rotten idea of it.

I'm so tired of this, completely done with all of this. I need to have a chat with my wife before she locks herself in the comfort that is out bedroom. With an irritated sigh, I stand up from the sofa stretching my weary body out. Then I leave the living room heading in to our bedroom after she had entered it.

I shut the door soundly behind me to gather her attention towards my person. At the sound of the door slamming shut, Ae Len stopped what she was currenly doing to turn around and face me. She then walked over to our bed to sit down on it placing her hands in her lap as if she had been expecting this precise moment in time to happen.

"I-I already know what this conversation is about." Ae Len started to speak before I could.

"Do you, Ae Len?" I gave out a simple question with raise of one of eyebrows.

"Y-yes, I do." she sputtered back, gaze locked upon her lap.

"Then tell me, why are we having this conversation right now, my beautiful wife?" I probed her further on our little situation.

"B-because I've been distancing myself away from you lately." she replied back a little more easily.

"If you know that already, why haven't you tried to rectify your wrong?" I scolded her a bit just see her cute reaction.

"B-because I'm too embarrassed to do so!" she cutely squealed out while playing with her hands resting upon her lap.

"What are you embarrassed about, Ae Len?" I grimaced studying the nervous motion of hands as she began to play with her fingers.

"T-that I-I'm actually m-married to a P-prince! A-and n-not just any P-prince but to the P-prince of K-korea!" Ae Len stuttered out with embarrassment and nervousness taking over her soft voice.

That's when I hunched over laughing my ass off. My little Princess was just too amusing. How can I not love this woman with the type of brain that she has?

"Are you seriously laughing at me right now, you insensitive jerk? This is a serious matter that we are discussing here, bucko!" she snapped at me with an adorable cat-like hiss. Her irritated gaze now locked with my own.

"No, it's not. But on the hand, when runaway from your husband sputtering and blushing like a mad only after a few weeks of marriage, I'd say that is a serious problem." I stated after I'd stop laughing at my wife who was glaring at me now, voice turning a bit hard sounding for effect.

"S-serious problem?" she slightly stammered in return back to me with the cute tilt of her head.

"Yes, and there's only one way to rectify it." I retorted walking up to bed casting my shadow over her. I had no other option. So I picked her up bridal style turning to the bathroom with her securely in my arms. I spoke to my confused little wife once again before carrying her in to the bathroom, "A little matrimonially make up sex."

* * *

[Kim Ae Len's p.o.v]

Two months came and went. Recently I wake feeling sick almost every morning and I don't know why. Being sick like this makes me feel miserable. Especially when I have to go out on special outings according to my new responsibility as Princess of Korea.

I try to limit the amount of work I have to do as I become sicker in the mornings as time drags on. I hate that I have to because I like being there for our people but its really hard to concentrate on getting things done when I feel this way.

Today we are at a charity gala event for thehealthy birth if babies. I think that it's a great cause to be apart of. Supporting soon-to-be mothers with safe birthing options and everything that goes along with is important to me.

No one wants to every hear that mother and child did not make it to full term or during the actual labour process. I can't even began to imagine the hard impact that has on people surrounding them with their support. I want do as much as I cab for all mother's and their unborn or born.

I stand next to my mother-in-law, the Queen, and my own mother on the huge ballroom floor mingling with the other supporters of our precious cause. Yukwon is not with me for tonight. He busy spending time with both of our fathers.

I feel a bit dizzy and the lights over head glaring down on me is giving me a shallow headache but a headache nonetheless. My throat is annoyingly dry. I don't really feel too well but I want to stick out until the end of the night at least.

I excuse myself to the little ladies' room exiting the much too crowded ballroom. I entered the exquisitely made restroom walking up to the sink. I place my designer handbag up on the counter next to sink.

My eyes admire my paling reflection in the mirror. I look as sick as I feel. All at once I feel suddenly very nauseous so I rushed over to a restroom stall pushing the door open in a hurried manner.

I fell to my knees retching my gut up and it hurt like hell. When I done, I flushed the toilet standing from my kneeling position on the floor. I gathered up the skirts of my evening grown walking with slow steps back towards the restroom sinks and mirrors.

My vision was steadily murking over until all I saw was black as I fell to the floor when I felt a dizzy spell rush over me. The last thing I remember hearing was the shouts of horror from the few women who had entered the restroom. By then the entire world had faded from my existence.

A few hours later, I woke up in a bed that was not my own. In a nightdress that was not my own. Bright shone down over head messing with my blurry eyes as I tried to see the world around me correctly once again. I was in the hospital. That much I could tell from the stale smelling environment.

I let out a painful groan feeling the harsh ache of my throat from throwing my guts up during the event. A clear straw was then placed at my lips and I gladly accepted it. I sucked in water slowly before the straw was removed from my mouth. I peered around the room to spy on the faces of my surrounding family.

"What happened? And how did I get here?" was the first thing that life from in between my parted lips.

"You fainted in restroom at the gala. If those poor souls didn't find you enough time, I don't know what we all would've done!" My mother explained to me.

"I'm terribly sorry for worrying everybody. I've just feeling a bit under the weather lately. I thought that it would pass on its own-" I apologize for how the evening turned out because of me.

"Yet clearly you were wrong! You should've told me that you were feeling this bad, Ae Len! I would've come and get you!" Yukwon bellowed completely upset about what had happened.

"Calm down, dear. What's done is done. We can't changed the past but we can rectify the future." my mother-in-law said trying to calm her upset son down.

"I'm glad that she's the only who sees that picture clearly." Yukwon scoffed with an irritated huff. I glared at him at same time his mother did.

"Um... Mr. and Mrs. Kim? Your highnesses." a voice said interrupting their small argument. All heads turned in the direction of the room's door. A doctor stood at it.

"Yes, Dr. Shim. You have out complete attention. Right Ae Len?" Yukwon replied back to the doctor who in turn nodded his head in acknowledgement of that.

"R-right." I muttered still confused by my surroundings.

"I thought that congratulations are in order!" Dr. Shim suddenly beamed a brilliant smile my way as I sat up in a better position on the bed.

"Why?" everyone asked him at the exact same time.

"Because you are with child, my Princess!" Dr. Shim stated with pure excitement lacing his voice leaving everyone in utter shock.

The last thing I remember crying out before I blacked for the second time that night was, "W-what!?"


	5. Epilogue

[Author's p.o.v]

_~ Almost 7 months later ~_

The healthy wailing cries of a newborn baby filled the once daunting silence of the delivery room. Sighs of relief and contentment soon followed afterwards. The baby was carried over to the cleaning area to remove the essence coating the outside of its tiny little body.

A few minutes later the newly cleaned babe was given to its mother's outstretched arms. A warm smile welcoming smile greeted the newborn babe as mother and child connected for the first time. The bright flash of a camera quickly lit up the entire room.

"Yah! Kim Yu Kwon! What do you think you are doing?" Ae Len shrieked glaring at her husband with unamused expression over her pretty sweaty face. She had hurriedly covered their baby's face from the flashing light of her husband's camera.

Yukwon gave a simple normal reply back to his clearly upset wife, "Taking a picture of my beautiful family."

"Well, your daughter doesn't like it! Isn't that right Kim Joh Yoon?" Ae Len scolding her overexcited husband before addressing their newly born little Princess.

"But I wanna take pictures of our first moment together as a family!" Yukwon whined with a childish pout playing over his lips.

"Fine, but let a nurse take our picture. I want you in the first one with us." Ae Len said giving in to her husband's adorable antics.

So with a yelp of happiness, Yukwon ran up to his newly crafted family's side doing as his wife had specifically asked if him. The nurse kindly snapped the picture for them before handing the camera back to him in order to return to her normal duties for the day.

"Wow! That's one good looking family, Mrs. Kim." Yukwon exclaimed at the sight of their family photo on his camera's storage feed.

"Yes it is, Mr. Kim. Yes it is." Ae Len softly agreed as she kissed the hat covered head of their now peacefully slumbering daughter.

"I love you, Kim Ae Len. I love the both of you so very much." Yukwon beamed happily to his wife.

"And we love you, Kim Yu Kwon. From bottom of pur hearts and the very fabric of souls since before the day we met for the very first time." Ae Len retorted prove before whispering her love back to him once again, "I Iove you too..."


End file.
